Scented Rosebuds
by Metis
Summary: The well-awaited sequel to Lavender Dragons, it gives an insight to Meiran and Wufei's life as an intimate wedded couple.


Hey guys!For all of you who enjoyed Lavender Dragons, here's the sequel, This story is FULL of sappiness and flashbacks (how, when, where, etc.)Also, in this version you'll see that unlike Lavender Dragons, not all was perfect as their lives began--a lot of things are explained.

I'd like to thank Ducky for constantly persuading me to write a sequel, thanks Ducky!

Also, I'm twisting the truth a bit, in Episode Zero, Wufei and Meiran meet in a different way than in this fic.

Sorry! But I thought it'd fit into the storyline this way!

Scented Rosebuds

"Wufei?"

The young man perked up as he heard the familiar voice call him.It was around midnight, and her sudden call made him somewhat apprehensive, what if something was wrong...?

He rushed from the living room, dropping all his books in the process, and entered their bedroom hesitantly."Yes, Meiran?"

"I'm hungry."

"Again?!"

Meiran flushed and bit her lips, she really did hate having Wufei run out at night to satisfy her crazy midnight cravings.Wufei noted the embarassed glint in her eyes and sighed.Making his way toward her bedside he stroked her cheek lovingly and began to speak.

"What do you wish?"

"I want a strawberry sundae."

Wufei cringed inwardly, but nodded.He had strong doubts of an ice-cream store being open attwelve midnight.Laying a soft kiss on her forehead, he stood and fumbled in his drawers for his wallet."Wufei?"

the young girl called out again.

"Yes?"

"May I go with you?"

"Meiran, it is cold outside, you might catch a cold.Besides, it is completely unnecessary."

Meiran frowned and glanced at her folded hands.With a pout and unbearable puppy eyes she began to speak, "If it is cold, then you can keep me warm, right?"

Wufei sighed and turned to stare at his wife, catching the full force effect of her cute pout and irresistible expression.Meiran struggled not to laugh when she caught Wufei's gaze and made her pout slightly bigger, letting her lower lip begin to tremble.

"Meiran, you play dirty."

The young girl grinned, happy at her husbands reaction, and allowed him to pull her up."You've been gaining wait," he muttered truthfully as he threw her in the hair and caught her."Pretty soon, I won't be able to do this anymore, you'll be like a sumo wrestler."

Meiran let the pout crawl into her face once again, and smiled gleefully when Wufei shook his head andthe edges of his lips tugged up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meiran sighed tiredly, trying not to let her eyes close as she walked hand in hand with Wufei.The young man, however, wasn't blind, he realized how tired she was.Before she had a chance to complain, Wufei whisked her up and carried her all the way back home.

"Wufei, I have legs, I am rather capable of walking."Though her sudden mood made her feel impatient, her voice was soft and caring.Wufei shook his head and gently set here down against the mattress of their bed."You won't join me?"she asked softly, once again using her pout as an ally.

"Sorry, Nataku, but this weak beast has got to study."

'"You are not weak, Nataku makes you strong!"

The young man smiled vaguely and leisurely kissed her lips. 

**You do make me strong, Nataku.More than you realize**

_______________________

The next morning Meiran awakened, feeling tired, nauseated, and dizzy.She grumbled angrily and struggled to stand.She pondered at why she was having so much trouble doing so when she realized it was because of the weightWufei's arm put on her tummy.

She turned and stared into his finely defined features.She would never get tired of just looking at him."It's impolite to stare,"the young man murmured, his eyes still closed as he nuzzled closer to her.

"I was not staring, I was admiring, there is a difference between the two you know."

"Really?Tell me."

She smiled and shook her head mischievously."You will not tell me?

"No!"

"Well, then we must use some method of torture to obtain the answers."

Meiran's eyes widened as she played along, "No!!"she shrieked playfully as Wufei's hands came around her belly and tickled her mercilessly.Wufei simply buried his face in her hair and breathed in the soft aroma of peaches that was somehow emitted from it.He lessened his tickling and reeled her in."No?"

"No,"Meiran murmured softly.The young man nodded in agreement, and gently kissed the nape of her neck. "How were your studies last night?" she asked quietly, knowing that was a touchy subject.

"I can't seem to recall much, every single detail I read, I forget."

"Maybe you should relax for a while, take the tension off your shoulders."

Wufei turned towards Meiran and studied her curiously, it was an interesting proposition, why not?

"Aren't you going to today's session?"

"I can't, I'm supposed to take care of you."

"Wufei, I am prefectly fine...a bit tired sometimes, but it hasn't even been a full month."

"I know, but the elders insist I stay with you, even if it's only for a couple of weeks."

"I can get used to this special treatment...maybe I should bear a child more frequently..."

Wufei grinned, one of his rare grins, and conceived a mischeivous expression, "I could get used to that."Meiran slapped him playfully, her eyes still twinkling as she recalled that special evening with Wufei.Letting her head land softly against the pillow, she ignored Wufei's curious gaze and allowed her mind to drift away...

//Flashback\\

Meiran laid in bed, covers reaching up to her neck, when she was awakened by the uneasy feeling of being watched.She lifted her head off the pillowcase and rubbed her eyes groggily.She gasped when she found Wufei directly in front of her, an intense gaze filling his black eyes.

Meiran cocked her head blankly, and blinked, adjusting her gaze to the sudden darkness that invaded her senses.Wufei sat in front of her, straight and stiff as a rock, his eyes burning holes through her.The young girl blushed instinctively and moved away.

"How long have you been there...like that?"she asked, more curious than anything else.Wufei shrugged, his eyes still glued to her eyes...and her delicate form.The moonlight shone in through an open window, leaving the room completely bathed in a strange glow.It played tricks on their eyes.

"Wufei?Are you all right?"

Meiran reached out and gently tapped his shoulder.He jumped, startled, but closed his eyes as the simple touch sent a wave of pleasure throughout his body.She noticed the effect it had on her husband and studied him hesitantly,what exactly was supposed to be happening?

"Wufei?Do you need my help in any way?"

"No."

"What is wrong then, do you wish that we switch places?"

The young man slowly and uncertainly nodded.Meiran stood, her nightdress clinging to her every curve and slowly settled herself on the ground, as Wufei took the bed."Meiran?" he asked, his voice quiet and barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?"she answered sleepily from her position on the floor.Before she had a chance to react, Wufei had already lifted her and placed her gently against the bed."Do you remember

what you asked this afternoon, and what I answered?"

Meiran blinked confusedly, until realization struck her.She nodded vaguely and braced herself for what was about to occur.

"And you asked why I had never said anything before..."

"Yes, Wufei, I recall perfectly--"

"This is why...because I can sense how tense and hesitant you've become by simply

being drawn to my presence."

"That's not true," Meiran answered defensively, feeling somewhat guilty and remorseful---she had been evading him lately.

"You know it is..." the young man murmured, his eyes defeatedly glued to the ground, and his hands uneasily placed in his lap.

"Not consciously! I don't want to stay away from you! I want to be near you, feel you--it's not my fault that my body has a different reaction...maybe I'm just not ready, that's all..."

"Is that what you truly think?"

Now it was Meiran's turn to glance into her lap, a hot flush rising to her cheeks."Maybe it is..."

"I won't pressure you."

"Wufei---before you leave, care to grace me with one of your battle stances?"

Wufei blinked confusedly, Meiran really wasn't supposed to know of those.He wondered how she'd noticed...

Seeing the expression that filtered into her husband's eyes she blushed a light pink, "I peeked."

The young man nodded.Meiran knew the rules.Each clan was taught a complicated fighting stance and battle movements from childhood, who only themselves knew---meaning that Meiran should have never seen those stances.She could be accused of treason if they by any chance escaped the four walls of their home.

"Will you show me your stances after I perform mine?"he asked, slightly perplexed as to why he was breaking the rules.Meiran nodded eagerly, her desire to see Wufei, outmatching the possible punishment.

"Alright."

Wufei slowly stripped of his top, staring at Meiran with a slight blush as he stretched and readied his muscles.He could very well feel Meiran's eyes on his body...the two had never seen any parts of their own bodies until that instant.

Clad in only training pants, Wufei began his fighting stances, each intricate movement leaving Meiran without air.The graceful way in which his arms and legs moved were product of years of dedicated work and practices.The young man continued his dance flawlessly, and after a couple of minutes, the years studied stance was over.

Wufei glanced in Meiran's direction hesitantly, he didn't want her to perform her own dance if she didn't desire to do so.

"You don't have to--"

"Shhh.I watched you, now watch your Nataku..."

The young man defeatedly fell back against the bed and waited for Meiran to return from the bathroom.The stances of the women were rather different than those of the men.Other than that he had no idea of what they consisted of.He'd never seen one.

He sat abruptly when a small click caught his attention.He adjusted his eyes to the sudden darkness, realizing that Meiran had flipped off the lights.That was interesting.With a smile, he waited curiously for her next move.

Meiran flushed thoroughly as she entered their bedroom.She, unlike Wufei, was completely bare, except for the small silvery silk bands that stretched over her top and bottom (think loose tubetop, but shorter, and loose miniskirt).On her wrists, she bore two similarly colored bands, and the same were placed on her ankles.

In her hands was a thin robe (silvery though slightly translucent) which she placed over her shoulders.

Slowly, she began her dance.It was more feminine and the movements were less sharp, though just as intricate.Wufei was mesmerized.Meiran softly pressed herself against Wufei's chest, uttering gentle words in their language---chinese.

"Meiran? Are you supposed to....be doing this...?"

"*breathing out*Do you mean my dance...?"

"Yes..."

"I'm not supposed to be showing you--"

"I mean...now..."

The young girl paused, momentarily breathing in the soft aroma of Wufei's bare chest."No, but if you want me to leave--I will."

Meiran prepared to stand, but hesitated when Wufei's arms came around her waist.She could feel the strange tingling sensation that shot throughout her body.She made no move to protest, and simply pressed her cheek against him.THe warmth that seemed to radiate from Wufei made Meiran's senses go wild.

"Meiran, do you remember...?

"I...I---yes, I rem..em..ber..."

"It's the truth, Meiran,"with those final words, Wufei slowly buried his face into her ebony tresses.Meanwhile, Meiran was struggling to maintain control; however, as she tried she could very well feel herself slipping...

"You desire me, Wufei...?"

"More than anything..."

"Then...please---I...I want to be with you...as well..."

As an answer, Wufei laid soft kisses near her neck and slowly pushed her down against him."As you desire, my dearest Nataku..."

The night wore on, and the two lovers found themselves tangled in an array of silken sheets and loving promises.

//End Flashback\\

And now, a month later, the two were dawdling in their morning break, lost in their thoughts and desires.It was Wufei who broke the silence.

"Meiran, were you just remembering what I was?"

"If you were recalling our first night...yes."

The young man held her close, gently rubbing her tummy and giving her a pat now and then."Wufei?"

"Yes?"

"You love me?"

"You know the answer..."

Meiran pouted childishly and snuggled close to her beloved warrior.She breathed in deeply and laid in thought, recalling the events that had led them to were they were...remembering when they'd first met...

/\:|Flashback|:/\

"Please listen, child."

"I refuse to become engaged to a women whom I do not know!"

"Wufei, do not make this any harder--she is not a stranger, you've seen her various times before."

"I've only seen her six times, that is merely recognizing a person, not Iknowing/I them."

The elders sighed in frustation, marrying off the last of their clan was proving to be quite difficult.The young man was so stubborn that every women brought before him he would deny.The only 'onna' who the elders had gotten him to see had been Meiran, and that had been by pure force. 

Still, the young man refused to marry without knowing in full who it was he was being married to.Finally, the elders agreed to allow Wufei to 'get to know' Meiran for some months.If not---they had no idea of what would happen.

A couple days later Meiran was called to their clan for a brief meeting (A.N.::meeting as in 'seeing' not as in 'conference').She appeared before the clan, as did every other woman to be engaged, and bowed respectfully.Those part of Wufei's clan nodded and motioned for her to continue.Meiran seemed to suddenly blank.

"My apologies, I have no idea of what I'm supposed to do now--I've never been engaged..."

To that statement, Wufei allowed a small smirk to escape his lips.His candidates rarely allowed a flaw to ruin their little 'mini' interview.The young man stood, breaking a rule as no man was allowed to near a woman whom he has not yet been formally presented to, and stepped toward her.

"Meiran?"

"Yes...?"

Wufei slowly led her in the direction of the members of the clan and whispered for her to bow.She did so.Then, also following his orders, she allowed brief passages to escape her lips.When she finished, she bowed, blushed, and turned to see Wufei's amused expression.He truly was amazing...

A couple of weeks later, Meiran was once again called to meet.Ironically, when she arrived no one was present.She frowned confusedly and turned to begin the long trek home.However, she hadn't gone more than 5 feet when she heard soft grunting sounds.

Meiran stepped in their direction and slowly peeked into the open shack.A hot blush rose to her cheeks when she spotted Wufei, shirtless and practicing fighting techniques.His arms moved flawlessly, chopping through the air and hurting imaginary beings.

Careful to keep herself hidden, Meiran quietly snuck up behind him, and then, when he least expected it, delt him a powerful blow behind the neck.Surprisingly, her hand was blocked by an even stronger hand, whose owner turned and eyed her wearily."I heard you coming---"

Meiran looked disappointed.She really had wanted to get Wufei.Meiran smiled innocently and cocked her head, then, in a move Wufei hadn't expected, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him.Pain shot throughout his body, his only thoughts consisting of the girl who was holding him still."I wouldn't get to careless when you're around me..." Meiran murmured softly.

"And neither would I!"

With those words, Wufei threw an unsuspecting Meiran over his shoulder.Her body slammed itself against the wood floor and she found herself aching in every direction, it didn't necessarily help that Wufei was holding her down.Meiran groaned as she slowly kicked off Wufei.

"You didn't have to be so rough."

"You didn't either."

Wufei helped up Meiran and led her to the water fountain where she could take a drink.The young girl stole glances from Wufei, her eyes drawing his to her own.She smiled when she found him staring into her eyes, his expression both dazed and lost.

"May I ask something, Wufei?"

"Yes...?

"Why was I called here today if no one is present?"

Wufei shifted uncomfortably as he sought to answer her question correctly."Well, I told the elders I needed time alone to meditate and practice my techniques...I was suppose to reach a decision today.And, today is the last day I found that we could see each other before my decision."

"You want to ask a question about myself, to make sure if you desire to marry me?"

"Yes, Precisely."

"Then go ahead, I shall not stop you."

"Ok...okay"

Meiran stood before Wufei could question her, and to his surprise, shifted so that she was sitting next to him.She glanced up innocently and expectantly into his face.

"Meiran, why do you desire to marry me?"

Meiran glanced away from him, biting her lips as she formed the words in her lips.Before she could continue, however, Wufei cupped her hands in his own and pushed her face in his direction so that she would look at him.Meiran shifted her gaze.

"Look at me."

Reluctantly, Meiran stared into those ebony eyes and began to speak, "Well, I really didn't--at first.They were just forcing me, but afterwards, when I met you, I was allowed to know you and I was satisfied.More than satisfied, you're more than just efficient, you're perfect.A good fighter, good speaker, you have great logic, you're smart, and...you're...and, um---you're very attractive."

She finished her sentence in somewhat of a blush, but grinned.Wufei blinked.Those were all the reasons why she wanted him as her husband?

"But...what do you think about justic....nevermind, forget it."

"All right, but please tell me, Wufei, that you care for me."

Wufei nodded vaguely, he did care for her, but maybe not enough."You don't?"Meiran asked when she spotted the lifeless way in which Wufei nodded.The young man blinked quickly, and nodded with more energy.

Meiran wasn't convinced, but she let it pass...after all, she could handle him, couldn't she?

|/\ :End Flashback :/\|

"That was quite amusing don't you think, Meiran?"

"Amusing?I might've broken a bone the way you tossed me over your shoulder."

"You would not!"

As Wufei spoke he twirled a few stray strands of Meiran's hair.She swatted him away annoyedly, but pulled him in for a sweet hug when he pouted.

"Wufei?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you want this child to be?"

"an onna."

"Why?"

"So that she could be as strong, pretty, and honorable as you, my dearest Nataku..."

||Flashback||

It couldn't have been more than 3 weeks after Wufei and Meiran had been married that a slight problem arised.It was here that Wufei realized just how powerful her love for him had become...

"Wufei!Fight with me!"

"Sorry, Meiran, I am busy---"

"Please...."

"No---!"

Meiran jumped at Wufei's suddenly rising voice and stared at him in awe.She bit her lip as the tears threatened to overflow, but managed to push them back.No man was going to make her cry.

"Where are you going?"she asked softly as Wufei stood and headed for the door."To the field,"he replied flatly.Meiran swallowed down the lump in her throat and prepared to speak."May I go?"

"Damn it, Meiran! Leave me alone----no you cannot, go to the field with me!"

To this Meiran's eyes widened and the tears she had been holding back, flowed freely down her cheeks.However, she kept her low-tempered self aside and nodded meekly.She was beginning to have seccond thoughts about this marriage.

Wufei caught her faltering stance and neared her; his thoughts of apologizing. To his surprise, Meiran moved away and clenched her fists at her sides.

"You leave me alone, WUFEI CHANG!"

Wufei was astonished at her reaction, so far in the time he'd known her, Meiran had never raised hervoice--especially not at him.His anger, however, outweighed his surprise and he proceeded to exit, slamming the door on Meiran's face.

**Why do you do this to me, Wufei?Can't you see I love you?**

I walked toward the field, angry and upset at Meiran's foolishness.Why did she always follow me!I can understand her being lonely, alone all day, but that was no reason for her hanging onto me!

"Is it Meiran again?"called a feminine voice.I turned toward it and found Liie a couple of steps away from me.Shrugging, the young man flopped tiredly onto the ground.In response, Liie sat down beside him and pressed herself closer to Wufei.

"She doesn't deserve you..."

Wufei said nothing, but was careful of his actions.He knew the kind of woman Liie was, and he wasn't going to let himself be played with.Wufei moved away and prepared to stand, however, Liie's arms pulled him down.Confused, he blinked blankly as her lips somehow achieved contact with his."Get away!" he muttered angrily while pushing her away. 

Liie smiled seductively but stood.She'd have Wufei, that was for certain...

_________________________

The young man entered his home and called softly for Meiran.He received no answer."Meiran?" he beckoned once again, only this time his call was slightly louder.No answer.Wufei bit his lip in thought.Meiran always ran to him when he came back from meditating or extra training sessions, but she seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Meir---"Wufei stopped short when he discovered her sleeping form sprawled over a desk.Her face was stained with tears, and from what he guessed she'd fallen alseep only a while ago.

Wufei sighed in relief as he slowly took her into his arms and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead."I'm sorry..."

"You shouldn't be," a soft voice answered bleakly.Wufei glanced down at Meiran who was trying hard to keep her voice from cracking.

"Why not?"

"Because you're right.I shouldn't interfere with your affairs."

"Meiran---"

Meiran bit her lip, her sobs muffled by Wufei's strong chest."I'm sorry..." she whimpered softly, and for the first time since Wufei had known her, Meiran displayed a vulnerable, innocent being.He stroked her back lovingly and pressed her close, inhaling the scent of his beloved Nataku.

"Do you forgive me, Nataku?"

Meiran blinked confusedly but nodded and smiled slightly.Quickly, she brushed away the tears that had formed at the edges of her eyes and hugged Wufei tightly.

________________________

"Meiran."

"Yes, Dearest Wufei...?"

"Why have you been lying?"

Meiran seemed confused as Wufei neared her, his eyes darkand angry."I don't...I--don't, understand---"

"STOP LYING!"

THe young girl moved back as Wufei's voiced thundered and rumbled through the entire house.Wufei advanced onto her until she was forced against the wall.His following words chilled her to the bone.

"Liie told me why you are hesitant towards me."

"Liie?What did...did she tell you...?"

"She told me the damn truth!! The truth I was too darn blind to see!!"

Meiran's obvious fear was replaced by burning fury.Her eyes raged with constant hate and anger--whether they were directed towards Wufei or Liie, only sheknew.

"How dare you..."

"What had you never said anything, Meiran?"

"How dare...you..."

"How dare I WHAT!??"

"How dare you believe more in a worthless human than in your own wife!!"

Wufei's eyes died down slightly as he pondered at her words.

"Meiran, it doesn't matter what she said, the poin--"

"It may not matter to you," Meiran paused to glare at the young man," but it just about showed me how little you trust in me..."

Wufei blinked as he struggled to regain compsture, there was no denying it, he'd been hacked."Just tell me one thing, Wufei.What did that...woman...say?What garbage did you believe?"

"She said that you had eyes for Eil..."

"And you believed her...?"

Wufei was left without words and stood there in complete stupidity as Meiran gathered a few of her belongings.

"You should just wonder, Wufei, how many times you've been near Liie, and think about how I'd never

once doubted you.Maybe I just don't mean that much to you..."

Then, quickly, she pulled away and escaped the comfort of the tiny home.

___________________

"Liie?"

"Meiran! How good to see you, tell me, how've you and Wufei been lately?"

Meiran forced down her biting anger and managed to pull of somewhat of a smile.Sitting down beside Liie, the two remained in silence as the rest of the clan members filed into the training chamber.Suddenly, Meiran lost all the control she had left and bluntly made a move.

"So, Liie, how long have you been talking trash about me?"

Though Liie was slightly surprised at Meiran's sudden blow (she hadn't expected such a confrontation in front of the whole congregation) she managed a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, I'd say just about the same time Wufei's been warming my bed."

As much as Liie tried to keep down her voice, nearly half of the clan heard what she'd said.Wufei had not yet arrived.Meiran reacted with unnerving serenity that sent chills through Liie's spine; she was no idiot, Liie knew rather well that Meiran was a whole lot stronger than herself.

"Really, well, that's quite an interesting fact---because, umm, not too long ago you were given a 

slight punishment for let's say...um, acting like a, oh, how do I say this without sounding 

hateful?A damn whore?!"

Liie cringed visibally as Meiran's words struck a sour cord."Well, as much as I hate to say this, Meiran, have you yet been with Wufei?"

As a response Meiran's cheeks burned a violent red.Liie smiled triumphantly when her own question was answered by Meiran's reaction. No, she hadn't.

"Honestly, Meiran, you should try to be a bit more productive...you have no idea what you're missing."

By then, Wufei had already arrived an elbowed his way passed his comrades, who, in response, threw him odd looks.Needless to say, the warrior was no less than shocked at seeing Meiran facing off with Liie.He listed attentively.

Ironically, Meiran turned just in time to see Wufei push his way through and stare at her confusedly.Although she tried visibly hard to stop the threatening tears, they slid down her cheeks; she pushed them away angrily and turned back to Liie.

"I always wanted to see how long it'd take for me to smother you..."as she spoke, Meiran's voice was of a deathly tone, and although Liie was confused by her words she, no doubt, understood what Meiran was leaning into doing.

Then, in an action far too predictable, Liie dove towards Meiran, her fist aiming for her jaw.However, Meiran was ready for the hit, and the spectator's watched in curiousity as Liie fell to the ground, a look of pure surprise on her attractive features. 

"You little..."

"Little what, Liie?"

By then, Meiran's cheeks were flushed with anger, also, unknown to them, the elders were stationed in a nearby corner, shaking their heads angrily at Liie's actions.

Liie dared not move as Meiran once again advanced on her, a panther stalking it's prey.Unsteadily, but surely, Meiran reached out for Liie's face.Liie winced as the fist contracted with her unblemished features.

"I said,"Meiran began coldly, "little what, Liie?"

"Little slut...oh, but wait, no--Meiran, tht wouldn't seem right, after all you haven't been with anyone

have you?"

To Liie's answer, Meiran simply smiled bitterly and turned away.There was no point in that argument.With a quick and tired pace she exited the training chamber and proceeded to the elder's home.

______________________

"Meiran?"

"Yes?"

"Where have you been all day?"

"I don't believe you have any right to know."

"I'm you're husband."

"Hopefully, not for long—"

Meiran coldly served Wufei his dinner and retreated to the comfort of her bedroom.She sat there, dawdling as unwanted thoughts weaved their way into her mind.It was only a matter of seconds before Wufei crossed the threshold of the bedroom and stared at Meiran oddly."What do you mean,'not for long'?"

"What?You thought I would humble and serve you after what I've been through—which, I might add, I shouldn't have taken in the first place."

"What do you mean, 'not for long'?"the young man pressed.Meiran sighed, annoyed, and stood in front of Wufei, "I asked the elders if it'd be possible for us to separate.I believe this marriage has not worked out the way we planned."

"But Meiran!"

"What?!What the hell do you want with me when you have Liie?!"

"I do not care for Liie!I care for you!"

"Well then maybe you should've thought about that before!"

Biting his lip, Wufei glanced into Meiran's determined eyes; there'd be no changing her mind.Wufei flopped down onto the floor, wincing at the pain as he 

found no way of convincing Meiran.Though trying to fight the remote wave of remorse that fell over her, Meiran ended up sitting beside him, her head leaned on his side.

"I do not blame you, Wufei."

"Then why must this occur?"

Meiran shrugged absently and kicked off her shoes, "Maybe, that's how things were supposed to work out.Think for a second that maybe this was all destined to happen, it wasn't our faults…we were just not fit for each other…"

"I always believed we were, Meiran.I remember always thinking when I met you, thinking of how it would all be perfect."

"Nothing is perfect, Wufei."

"But some things are! I believed we were fit for each other, and I still do…"

Those his final words, Wufei wrapped Meiran in an unsuspecting hug.Her head cradled in his neck, he rocked her gently and with care, "This isn't our fault, Meiran, we could start over…"

"Do you really think it would work?" Meiran muttered somewhat wryly," Don't you think the harm's already done?" Wufei murmured an answer, but Meiran did not hear.Unconsciously, the warrior stroked his princess' hair and squeezed her.*How can I make you realize this is right for us?*

"Meiran…?"

"Yes…?"

"I am sorry," were the only words that escaped his lips.Meiran glanced up, her face brushing against his chest, and felt the tears that escaped her eyes.

"And I am as well, Wufei…"

//End Flashback\\

Meiran sat up suddenly and studied Wufei, "How exactly did we get over that?"

"I talked you out of it…"

Wufei breathed in deeply and held Meiran close, "And I swear, I shall never forget the fear and sadness that overcame me when I thought you'd leave.Never, Meiran, never shall I commit such an idioticy again…"

"Of course you won't, your Nataku is here byyou, and she will guard you."

"For on

ce, having someone as arrogant as you will come in handy…"

Meiran, though slightly indignant, allowed the young man to wrap her in a gentle embrace and softly press his lips to her own. * And I will always thank you for saving my soul, my dearest Nataku…always will I hold you in my heart *****

** **

****He separated from her and tenderly brushed away her messy bangs, "Though I wonder, Nataku, how it is I found you…"Meiran grinned and leisurely entwined her fingers around Wufei's, "I guess it all began one night…"

Wufei glanced confusedly at Meiran, "You mean the night we first kissed?"

"Of course, as usual it was up to me to seduce you."

"_You_ seduced _me_?"

: ||Flashback|| :

Wufei sat in a corner of a large bedroom, his face obscured by a multitude of books and pens.He was particularly interested in one book---law.He flipped anxiously through the pages hoping to find the answers to his already overflowing questions.He was almost where he wanted to be when the door opened and slammed shut.It was Meiran.

She had a strange glint in her Wufei knew too well."Fight with Nataku !!"she ordered, a slight grin forming on her gentle features.Wufei sighed and closed his book.In the short time he'd known his wife he'd come to discover she had a passion toward battle.

He took a fighting stance, careful of keeping an eye on Meiran.The young girl grinned mischievously and pounced on him.Wufei rolled away.It was ironic.It seemed Meiran was dying to beat Wufei in battle--she had beaten every other member of her clan in battle, as had Wufei.Therefore, according to their elders, Wufei and Meiran were the strongest of their clans, and thus---belonged together.

"Nataku will win this battle!!" Meiran shrieked.With a final pounce, she managed to land on Wufei and smile triumphantly.He'd never hear the end of it."I beat you..." she whispered softly, out of breath and happily.Wufei rolled his eyes."Can I return to my work now, dearest Nataku?"BRBR

"No.You have to kiss me."

"Meiran?Now?"

Meiran nodded eagerly.She'd always wanted to kiss Wufei.The young man had only allowed her to steal small pecks on the cheek or occasionally, and most rarely, on the lips.However, he'd never allowed her to give him a full-fledged kiss."I did defeat the last descendant of the Dragon Clan---I deserve a reward!"

"Do as you desire."

Meiran smiled and slowly pressed her lips against Wufei's.She could feel his hesitation melt away as his arms came around her waist and pulled her closer."Meiran..."

"Hmm?"she whispered softly as she pulled away.Wufei's eyes glittered with slight disappointment, but regained their composture when Meiran leaned over once again.

"I always do as I desire, Wufei---"

With those final words, Meiran pushed her lips against his own in a more passionate manner.Once again, the young man's arms snaked around her waist; he wanted her to be closer.The two broke apart, however, when a familiar voice broke through the silence of their tiny home.

It was the elders.They should've expected it, all the members of their clan kept the doors to their home opened or unlocked...theirs was.You guessed this would give the elders (or any other clan member for the matter) permission to enter and leave as they pleased.

Meiran blushed a dark reddish color and bit her lips.It didn't help the matter when Wufei sat up because, in his doing so Meiran slid down further, creating a rather compromising position between the two.Before Wufei or Meiran could do anything to explain their...er...odd embrace...the elders left a prompt message and disappeared within the gates of their small home.

Though Meiran could sense Wufei's anger towards her, she found no point in her becoming worried.The two were, after all, married.You would figure that physical affection was quite common among young married couples.Nope.Not for Wufei, he was positive that the two were in trouble for 'exhibiting physical actions' outside the prescribed area.

"Wufei!What do you mean 'prescribed area'? We were in our home, and I had done nothing shameful!"

"Silence, hurry or we shall be late---"

:||End Flashback ||:

"You always did ruin my fun."

Wufei shrugged but held Meiran close, his fingertips vaguely stroking her slightly rounded tummy, "Yes, but that was the fun of it, My dearest Nataku, I wouldn't imagine life without you…"

"Naturally, all that is treasured is not worth being lost, now—let me offbed before I throttle you, weakling."

"Unlikely, no onna will be able to handle me."

"Oh, no?We'll see about that—"

The End


End file.
